Our Everything
by FairyClairey
Summary: What's going on in that head of yours' Harvey asked as he swigged from a glass of scotch, flashing her a knowing eyebrow raise. Turning back from the window and giving a little exhale, she smiled, her eyes began to glisten in the New York sunset, which had now started to filter through the clouds before take-off. 'This is the start of our everything, you know that don't you'


**Hey guys, it's been a while. It's strange isn't it, how writing mojo can suddenly just reappear? Here's a starting chapter on a multi-chapter fic. Let me know what you think and I'll carry it on. I still have Friend Request to finish at some point to, so now I feel more inspired I may give that one a bash too. This is based after the series finale - departing for Seattle... **

**Our Everything**

**Chapter 1 **

**I Nearly Lost You**

'Are you ready for this?' he asked, already knowing her answer while she clicked in her seatbelt moments after the cabin crew had addressed the First Class passengers.

'Ready as I'll ever be.' She reached for his hand across the seat and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Just enough to let him know she was thinking the exact same thing.

It's time.

It had been her idea, her plan and her way of moving them both on to the next chapter of their lives. Call it a leap of faith or just good old pastures new, they both needed to leave it all behind.

The past five months had taken their toll which consequently took their paths in completely different directions from what they had painted themselves on long ago, and if they were being honest with themselves, it couldn't have worked out for the better.

Who'd have thought it? Harvey Specter and Donna Paulsen, leaving the firm. Harvey Specter and Donna Paulsen, leaving New York indefinitely. Together. Married.

_They had spent the majority of the morning half organising the final arrangements of their move and half answering Louis' sixteenth phone message, begging them to reconsider while he simultaneously sent a 'Grab My Sack' messenger round to Harvey's condo with a typed up list of reasons to stay. _

_Donna scanned down the double -sided list, bobbing her head in agreement and ending it with a stray tear which had escaped from her eye. _

'_Don't let him get you...' Harvey peered up towards her as he zipped up his carry on and placing it on the floor by the side of their bed._

_Donna wiped the tear away quickly and replaced it with a knowing smile._

'_Not in a million years,' a chuckle escaped her as she neatly folded the white paper back into its original envelope and placed it into her handbag, patting the top reassuringly, knowing that they were making the right choice._

As the flight attendant began to make his presence known within the cabin by offering drinks, Donna's mind had started to relax, preparing herself for the six and a half hour flight to Seattle. Thoughts of Louis' list and everything else she would be leaving behind drifted slowly away, her thumb gliding along the rim of her newly acquired sapphire ring as she gently closed her eyes. It was a new feeling. Of course, she had worn rings before, but this one was their everything. An everything they had wanted, only both realising it at different times. Donna smiled, knowing how long she had been ready before Harvey was, but knowing she would wait for him until the end of time. As her thumb stroked across the silky platinum band again, her heart had never felt so contented and now whole; a missing part which was finally attached to where it should have been 13 years ago.

'What's going on in that head of yours?' Harvey asked as he swigged from a glass of scotch, flashing her a knowing eyebrow raise.

Turning back from the window and giving a little exhale, she smiled, her eyes began to glisten in the New York sunset, which had now started to filter through the clouds before take-off.

'This is the start of our everything, you know that don't you?' she smiled.

Harvey placed his glass gently back on to his seat tray and turned to face her. He stroked a stray ribbon of hair away from her face, tucking it neatly back behind her ear.

'I just wish we could have started it sooner,' he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as he looked back up to her misty eyes, 'Just think where we could have been now.'

'We're doing the right thing aren't we, Harvey? Not only do we have a new city to find ourselves in, but also a new firm, a new group of colleagues and a new set of clients, I just hope our everything turns out to be everything we want it -'

Harvey pressed his lips into a small smile, his hand finding hers in a soothing rub, stopping her mid-sentence.

'Hey, our everything isn't just about work. You know that don't you?' he replied, his eyes not daring to move from her as his forehead rested lightly against hers.

She felt her breath hitch causing her to subconsciously bite her bottom lip in the way that told him he had made her lost for words. Something he had only every achieved on a few occasions.

'Harvey, are you saying what I think you're saying?' Her head tilted slightly, the misty eyes now showed their weight as a few drops escaped down her cheeks.

'Yes. Yes I am,' his kiss settled on her lips softy and was filled with as much promise as the ring she wore on her finger.

'These past few months have reawakened what's important in life and what's not. Losing my mom and nearly losing you, I just couldn't stay where I was anymore Donna.'

'You would have never lost me Harvey - ' she laughed, then realised what he meant.

'Yes I would have. Seeing you with Thomas that night outside the elevators knocked the wind out of me,' he chuckled recalling it, 'While at the same time giving me a kick up the ass!'

She laughed as she placed her hand around her own drink which the stewardess had just placed down.

'Well, I'm glad the ass kicking worked!' She picked up her glass and raised it between them, 'Now, to our everything!'

'To our everything!' He chinked his glass lightly against hers, his Specter grin wide in all its glory. He'd never been happier.

**A little starter for you! I have ideas for the rest of their 'everything', so please, if you're interested and enjoyed the short opening teaser, leave a review, let me know what you think. **

**Thanks! **


End file.
